<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>底特律辐射 by DarthRiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260096">底特律辐射</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver'>DarthRiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>仿生人会梦到他们的上帝吗？<br/>背景是马库斯炸了核弹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski/Markus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>底特律辐射</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
核爆炸让人类无奈地放弃了城市。马库斯并不知道那颗脏弹的引爆究竟杀死了多少人，而那些更加致命的辐射物质又将夺走多少人类的性命。也许人类那边会统计，但显然现在他们不会将这些信息与仿生人们一起分享了。<br/>
他很清楚对于世界来说他成为了什么样的存在，对人类有无限威胁的人工智能，带领着其余那些几乎可以说是拥有无尽生命的同胞在这片等同于废墟的城市里继续生活的，崭新的智慧物种。<br/>
他们畏惧仿生人，畏惧滋生了无尽的痛恨。<br/>
马库斯不知道在这座城市外，有多少人类正在思考着，诅咒着，政客们在厅堂里辩论，军人们在指挥桌前争吵，平民们在街道上抗议，他现在拥有的是一座孤岛般的城市和刚刚睁开眼睛，学着去思考的仿生人同胞们。<br/>
乔许已经很久没有出现在他们附近，抱持着对人类善意的乔许永远也无法原谅马库斯按下按钮的那个行为。在他离开之前，他向马库斯承认他无法做到像马库斯一样做出那些正确的选择来引导仿生人，他能理解也许在那一刻这是唯一的选择，但他不会谅解这样的事情。一些和乔许有一样想法的仿生人和他一起离开了耶利哥的队伍，还留在这里的骨干只剩下了诺丝，赛门和康纳。<br/>
仿生人们按照各自的分工在被遗弃的城市里进行着自己的建设，他们不再躲藏在废弃的游轮中，耶利哥现在已经正式成为了一个族群的名字。<br/>
诺丝和赛门最近正在研究如何让模控生命留下的生产线继续正常工作。仓库里的生物组件和蓝血还足够所有人继续使用一段时间，但资源陷入紧缺状态是迟早的事。马库斯这样想着，推开了牢固的铁门。<br/>
那人正靠在窗沿上读书，右手的手指夹着书页，随时做着翻页的准备。深褐色的头发不再像之前那样打理细致，只是简单的在脑后扎起。他戴着那副马库斯帮他寻回的眼镜，窗外静静飘落的雪花和地上的积雪一片亮白，为他提供了读书所需要的光源。<br/>
时至今日，马库斯已经放弃了从这人口中得到任何有用消息的可能性。模控生命的前总裁合上了书本，将视线转向了他。马库斯注意到他嘴边冒出的胡茬，沉默地慢慢靠了过去。<br/>
“看来是时候休整一下你的仪表了。”<br/>
卡姆斯基也不回话，看着现今的仿生人领袖走到上锁的柜前，熟练地取出需要的器具，又重新站回到他面前的身影。<br/>
冰冷的刮胡泡带着清新的薄荷味，被马库斯轻柔地涂抹在人类的面颊上。他们曾经有过对话，在马库斯刚刚将他带到这个地下室时，给他提供了生存所需，甚至是一扇可以显示虚假外景的电子屏幕“窗”。<br/>
他的造物主淡蓝的瞳仁映着他的身影，语气冷淡又平静。<br/>
他在一开始问过很多，卡尔的事，RA9的事，异常仿生人的事，还有他自己，RK200的事，但卡姆斯基的回答永远都是那么破碎，他吐出一块块的拼图，让马库斯努力去拼凑，最后却发现都是徒劳。<br/>
“我想我应该恭喜你，你用我未能料到的一招彻底将死了我。”<br/>
在说出这句话时，他的嘴角带着嘲讽的微笑，他的语气及他不变的态度令马库斯不快。<br/>
锋利的刀刃紧贴着温热的皮肤滑过，马库斯的左手扶在卡姆斯基的颈上，人类的喉结与动脉紧贴着他的手掌。<br/>
诺丝质疑过为何不杀掉卡姆斯基，被他用我们需要他对仿生人的知识为由搪塞过去。而真正的原因，马库斯自己也并不能说是特别清楚，他憎恨伊利亚•卡姆斯基的态度，他渴望伊利亚•卡姆斯基的赞叹，他……需要伊利亚•卡姆斯基的存在。<br/>
人类可曾有机会能将他们上帝的体温，心跳都一同握在掌心？<br/>
2.<br/>
康纳有时也会来拜访。<br/>
在康纳不介意的情况下，马库斯也会留下旁听，他已经知道卡姆斯基对待他们所有人的态度都是类似的，疏离又冷淡，他不会彻底拒绝回答他们的问题，但也绝不会直接地给出他们最想要的答案，在这样的情况下他自然是希望尽可能地多多在旁观察。<br/>
他们的第一次见面，又或是说重逢，便已经算不上愉快，卡姆斯基只一抬眼便认出了眼前的RK800。<br/>
“啊，是你，”囚犯缓缓地踱步到了新来访客的面前。“康纳。”<br/>
在康纳来得及开口之前，卡姆斯基已经抢先一步问出了自己的问题。<br/>
“你的副队长在哪呢？”<br/>
马库斯能看到康纳同时握紧了垂在身侧的双手，曾经的警探型仿生人再开口时，他听起来困惑又愤怒。<br/>
“我不知道。”<br/>
“那么我当时问过你的问题，你现在找到答案了么？”<br/>
康纳沉默地离开了隔绝辐射的地下室，仅留下呆愣的马库斯和微笑不语的卡姆斯基。<br/>
“你问过他什么？”<br/>
沉重的门扇扣合的声音让马库斯感到一阵无名的烦躁，无数信息不对等的交流让他的耐心一点点地消磨下去，卡尔说人类是脆弱的机器，但马库斯觉得自己永远也搞不懂名为伊利亚•卡姆斯基的这台机器。他希望自己能像与仿生人之间那样，仅仅是简单的接触，就能知道对方内心最隐秘的想法，藏得最深的记忆。<br/>
站在雪景窗前的卡姆斯基没有回头，只在马库斯放弃的前一秒丢下了一句话。<br/>
“我曾经问过他想要的是什么。”</p>
<p>  另一个会定期进入地下室的，或者说是另外三个，是马库斯在卡姆斯基湖畔的私人住宅中一起带回来的三个克洛伊。就像对其他人那样，他也解放了这三个仿生人的头脑。但让他无法理解的是，她们三个都选择了留下，她们每天轮流为卡姆斯基准备三餐，现在她们不再需要打理卡姆斯基大得离谱的宅子，她们会选择结伴出游，就像普通的人类女伴那样，上街搜寻她们感兴趣的东西。三位RT600窃窃私语着，不时因为一点小事而咯咯直笑。<br/>
马库斯允许她们单独进入地下室，当然，是在他的监督下。三位克洛伊的性格在她们觉醒后变得更加不同，但她们各自与卡姆斯基的相处模式却没有太大的变化。<br/>
最先通过图灵测试的那位最稳重，她会给卡姆斯基带来新的书本，和他分享之前在底特律街上的见闻，弥漫着辐射尘的城市彻底失去了以前的风貌，缺少人类与动物喧嚣的街道呈现完全不同的繁荣。其余的两位会给卡姆斯基提供放松的按摩，或者仅仅就坐在那里，讲些缺乏笑点的冷笑话。<br/>
RT600柔软灵巧的手指解开人类的纽扣，除去布料，露出缺乏血色的皮肤，卡姆斯基背部的肌肉线条让马库斯不自在地扭开了头。</p>
<p>  他回过拉法叶大道的家，他不确定李奥现在的情况，但他走得相当匆忙，卡尔曾经的画作有极大一部分仍留在工作室和客厅里。房子里的一切都让他回想起过去的事，在砸碎程序的墙之前的记忆都像是隔着一层磨砂的玻璃，但那些关于卡尔的记忆都是暖的，他会为卡尔在午后泡一杯红茶，坐在老人的身边无所事事那么一会。他大部分的记忆就像这种时候，盖在身上的阳光一样，温热得让他几乎要融化。<br/>
马库斯站在餐桌边，看着特定的一幅画布，最终伸出手拂去了表面覆盖的灰尘，抓住边框，将画取了下来。<br/>
3.<br/>
他在暧昧的灯光下感受到带着涌动欲望的触碰，酒精混合着淡淡的烟草味道，檀木调的古龙水和浓烈花香，还有潜藏在那些人工香味之下的，汗水的味道。他艰难地挤在人群中穿行，骨节分明的手，柔软细嫩的手，在他耳侧，在他肩头，在他腰际，或轻或重地抚过。他不确定自己这是在哪，他只是执拗地要朝着一个方向进发。<br/>
派对的音乐更让他烦躁，那些适合让人舞动的鼓点只让他觉得想要立刻离开这里。他不记得自己穿过了几个房间，登上了几级台阶，所有的房间看起来都是同一幅模样，男男女女聚集在一起进行着虚伪的对话，或是直接跟着音乐跳起舞来，这样的他们倒是会直接一些，脱下那些精心戴好的假面，回归到最原始最丑恶的形态，身体接触身体，呼吸在每次靠近时交缠。<br/>
他终于还是找到了自己在搜寻的目标。在一堆用酒精和药物把自己送上云巅的人群中，在房间最深处，半靠在扶手沙发上的人年轻得不可思议，没有人在意这个方向发生了些什么，他们的注意力全都缠在自己手头上。但他看到了，作为房子里可能是唯一一个完全清醒的，他隔着人群的缝隙看到一只手伸出，勾起那人的下巴，俯下身去在那张弯出微笑弧度的嘴唇上印上一个轻柔的吻。<br/>
衬衫卷起的袖口下露出的纹身图案像针一样扎进他的眼底。不，这样是不对的。这不可能是真的，他狠狠地闭上眼，他认识的卡尔沉稳冷静，经历了太多之后的老人自有着一套对生活的态度，嘲讽着自己作为人类的脆弱，却又无数次抓起画笔，记录自己想要表达的一切。他认识的那个人不会在繁忙的派对一角偷着亲吻自己的好友。<br/>
他再次睁开眼时，刚结束那个吻的人却变成了他自己。年轻的卡姆斯基的头向后仰起，半长的金棕色头发向后坠去，马库斯能看到他放大的瞳孔，他嘴角的笑容依旧挂在那里，他用了药？在马库斯思考的时候，年轻人再次凑了上来，用吻打断他的思索进程，带着威士忌味道的舌尖探进他的嘴唇。<br/>
他的手按上人类的胸口，掌心紧贴着布料，将他按在原地，体温和心跳都要比平常状态偏高。仿生人不会像人类一样分泌唾液，他所感受到的一切突兀刺激的触感都是外来的。<br/>
马库斯猛地睁开眼，带着细小裂纹的天花板让他有一瞬间的愣神。他扭过头，卡姆斯基正坐在他的躺椅上，准确来说是非常惬意地靠在躺椅里看着他，在他背后，卡尔那副为卡姆斯基创作的画也同样凝视着他。<br/>
他从床上坐起身，他不记得自己是什么时候来到这里，是怎么到了这张床上，那之前那些暧昧昏沉的场景又是些什么。<br/>
“你做梦了。”<br/>
用的是陈述句式，马库斯的机械大脑昏昏沉沉的，对于属于现实的东西反应要慢上半拍。<br/>
“……仿生人能够做梦吗？”<br/>
“我不知道，”卡姆斯基笑了，马库斯的视线不受控制地瞟向了那两片与梦中没有任何区别的薄唇。“你觉得呢？”<br/>
狡猾的狐狸，马库斯重新低下头，抬起手按住了双眼，威士忌的味道依然在他的嘴唇上，在他的口腔里弥漫，他创造了仿生人，他又怎么会不知道这个问题的答案。<br/>
“那么，你梦到了什么呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>